Percy Jackson AU High Fantasy Challenge
by GenuineLies
Summary: When someone tampers with the memory of Percy Jackson, a knight of the court of Olympus Castle, minor sorcerer Nico di Angelo is accused by Percy's girlfriend Annabeth, counsellor to the king, of being the one responsible. To prove his innocence, and at the behest of his mentor, the Sorcerer Hades, he goes into the forest after a cure, bringing castle knight Jason Grace with him.


"What did you do?!"

Nico flinched, then drew himself up and covered with a stringent glare as Annabeth Chase, advisor to the royal family, stalked through the door of his quarters in the West Tower. She was dressed in riding britches, her crop thwapping angrily against her thighs with every step. She carried her helmet under one arm, and her blond hair was undone and slightly sweaty.

His fingers closed around the pommel of the black sword he wore at his hips, a comforting gesture that meant nothing – Annabeth was one of the few he could call a friend in the castle, even if that word was papery at best for him.

He waited for her to elaborate. She didn't even blink under his stare. "Nico, what have you done?"

That wasn't any clearer. "Nothing lately that would concern you."

"To Percy, Nico. What have you done?" Her tone was as steely as her grey eyes.

He blinked, then recovered. "I try stay away from Percy," he spat.

"Oh, please!" Annabeth frowned at him. "Give me a little credit. Your eyes follow him everywhere."

Nico swallowed, but he refused to show fear. Refused, but that probably meant very little. "I don't know what you mean. I don't appreciate you entering without-"

She jabbed a finger at him. "You cast a spell on him!"

"I did not!" Nico retorted, offended.

"You know you did! A-a love spell, or something!"

"I did not!" He glowered at her. "Have you checked with Piper? She's the resident charm maker. Not me. You know that. Love isn't really my area of expertise."

"Bull. You are the most powerful sorcerer in this kingdom and you know it."

"Not as powerful as the Council," he muttered. The greats – Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hades, Athena – were on the mighty Council of the Order of Sorcerers, of which he was a member. It grated on him that they occasionally had him do tasks that they weren't willing to do themselves, yet never allowed him to attend their meetings or even afforded him any recognition or respect whatsoever.

With the exception of Hades, of course. He was supposedly Nico's mentor, yet the Sorcerer of Deathly Arts rarely appeared to advise him, and when he did, it was usually in snippets of dream.

"And Piper would never do something like this!" Annabeth sneered. "You have the motive. You made Percy forget me so you could finally have a chance!"

Nico forgot himself and took a step back into his work table, which was covered in vials and bubbling experiments. Of course, every one of them was knocked over. With a gasp he raised his hands. Skeletal arms came out of the nether and grabbed the vials the millisecond before they hit the floor. Gingerly he walked around the station and snatched everything up, putting everything back where it belonged.

He gave a sneer of his own. "You think I would use magic on your boyfriend," he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "To make him love me?"

Annabeth's own apparent worry over the near-apocalypse of a moment before evaporated back into anger.

His face was hot with the embarrassment of even saying it out loud. It was so close to what he wanted.

…but not in that way. Never in that way. If Percy were to love him, it would have to be his choice.

He channeled his hurt through his eyes and warped it into a quiet rage. Shadows clawed at the wall.

"If you didn't do it for that reason, then was it Prince Luke? We both know he's had his eye on me forever…"

"I do not take orders from him!"

"Yes, but you do what King Chiron says and –"

"And you're his advisor!" Nico was caught between rage, mortification and exasperation. He lowered his voice so that any flies on the wall couldn't hear them. "You know everything he does! And also, is that how much you trust him? He is a good ruler, Annabeth, and you know that. What you're suggesting is close to disloyalty."

Annabeth's gaze flickered, then weakened. She sighed and the tension left her shoulders, leaving her looking lost. "Then what happened to him? He doesn't remember, Nico. Everything else, everyone else…he remembers who I am, even! Just not our relationship. It's a lot to ask, but if you truly didn't do this, then you have to help me get him back to normal."

"Maybe it's his way of breaking up easily," Nico spat.

The pain on her face was tempered by a sympathy that revolted him. She was not allowed to have the man he loved, and pity him for not having him at the same time.

"Get out!"

Annabeth left.

Nico slammed the heavy wooden door behind her, then sank shakily against it. A moment later, his skeleton cat Ella crawled out from underneath the plush armchair in the far corner and trotted over to him. He pet the smooth bone of Ella's skull and felt slightly comforted by her ghostly purring.

Percy didn't remember Annabeth, but he remembered everything else?

"Almost like a dream come true, is it not?"

The voice raked against Nico's already raw nerves. "Go away."

"The man of your dreams is suddenly available." A sigh.

"I will find a way to banish you, Favonius," Nico threatened, and looked up from under the fall of his dark hair.

His transparent guest floated closer to him, a smirk on his perfect lips. "Do you want some advice?"

The ghost had been imprisoned in the West Tower for centuries by the sorcerer Apollo for his crimes against Apollo's favorite consort.

Namely – "You're a murderer. No, I don't want your advice."

Favonius tsked. "This is your chance!"

He blinked out of existence before the heavy spellbook Nico grabbed from the floor could be thrown uselessly at his head.

What Nico hated most was that what Favonius had said wasn't that far from the truth.

Except if Percy was to return his feelings, he could never live with himself unless he knew they were real, and not some fabrication of magic.

He was wrong. What he hated most was the knowledge that he only had one option.

He had to find a way to restore the knight's memory, and return him to his blissfully happy relationship with someone other than Nico, Minor Sorcerer to the King of Olympus Keep.

"Very well,"

Nico's snarl caught in his throat.

That voice was not Favonius'. Hastily he scrambled to his feet and peered around the room until he saw the shadows at the far end coalesce and solidify into a dark presence.

"Lord Hades!" Nico swept his black robes aside so he could bow. As much as he hated showing subservience to anyone, the Sorcerers of the Council were not people you wanted to anger over something as trivial as ego.

"Indeed," The man's pale face drew up in something approximating a smile. "Your friend Favonius reported to me what has transpired here."

Nico was going to re-kill that little…

"I can't help but disagree with him. Percy Jackson is not worth the likes of you."

Nico's head shot up, eyes wide. "I wasn't going to-"

"Annabeth is wrong, of course. No minor sorcerer could commit a work this delicate. Selective memory erasure is above your scope."

Nico flushed and shifted his eyes away.

"A colleague of mine is responsible," Hades drawled. "You can probably guess which one."

Nico's brain sorted through all the possibilities, and finally landed on the culprit. "Piper's patron, Lady Aphrodite."

"I do not like to go against the wishes of other members of the Council directly. It causes problems at meetings. Very tedious." Hades rolled a wrist, looking bored out of his mind. "You, however, are likely below their notice. You must fix this knight Percy's memory before it causes problems."

Nico swallowed thickly. "Problems like what?"

"Sanctions from this kingdom against the Council," Hades said bluntly. "Yes, we could wipe it off of the map if we chose, but this little domain has a part to play. We need to ensure we have a partnership. Not everyone in this castle trusts us, for some reason, which you must be aware of." Hades sickly grin told Nico he knew full well that he was one of them. "We don't need them causing trouble because they're afraid of our power."

"I was going to anyway," Nico said softly.

A gentle wave of surprise washed over Hades' face. "Interesting." He didn't say it like a compliment. "There is a lake, in the middle of the forest to the east. It is called Mnemosyne. A vial of that water distilled into tea will repair the damage. Be warned, you should take one companion with you."

Nico frowned, and hoped Hades couldn't see how shaky he was. "It should be Percy, shouldn't it? So he can just-"

"I question your intentions," Hades drawled. His black eyes were intense. "It is a two-day journey."

"Percy isn't interested in me," Nico said bitterly.

"So much time alone. He has amnesia. Who knows what could happen. Perhaps, if this is what you want – perhaps we can convince the King it was not the Council's doing."

Nico blinked at his mentor. "You're suggesting-"

Hades watched him silently.

He would have the blessing of the Council if he pursued Percy now, it seemed. Nico wasn't sure if the fluttering in his chest was hope or nausea.

Annabeth's pain-filled eyes came unbidden into his mind.

Percy would despise him, if the truth ever came out.

He would be ostracized by the few friends he had at the castle. No one would trust him ever again. Annabeth, Piper, the knights, Leo, Frank, and –

"I'll take Jason," Nico said firmly.

Hades nodded at him, then settled back into his chair. The motion seemed to draw all the shadows in the room with it, and the sorcerer disappeared.

Nico put a trembling hand on his work table, and tried to get his breathing under control.

Nico walked brusquely across the courtyard, the cloth of his black robes fluttering behind him. The clanging of metal rang out in the cool morning air. It was followed by a good deal of good-natured shouting and cursing. He put a hand on the pommel of his own blade, a small smile teasing a corner of his mouth. He remembered the days he trained as a knight fondly, before he found his true calling.

He approached the sparring arena and slowed to a stop by the fence, watching quietly. It was filled with about twelve knights and knights-in-training, young women and men about his age or a little younger. They were purportedly the best in the world, and the halls of the castle were lined with trophies of the monsters they had vanquished and medals from competitions with neighboring kingdoms.

Percy was among them. He caught sight of Nico and tore off his helmet, running through the crowd toward him.

Nico blanched, then schooled his face into impassivity.

"Nico! You never come down here anymore! Something wrong?" Percy's eyes were a clear sea-green, and full of amicable curiosity.

It was hard to look at his face, and not change his mind. "Have you seen Annabeth today?" Nico asked calmly.

Percy looked puzzled. "Annabeth? No. She's usually with the King, and Prince Luke, though, right? Why would you look for her here?"

Oh, he didn't know. Maybe because she came down there to spar with Percy every morning, and had done so for the past four years? There was a sour taste in Nico's mouth.

He decided to be blunt. "She likes you, you know."

Percy looked comically bewildered, lines appearing in his forehead between his eyes. Finally he laughed. "No, she doesn't." He swung a leg over the fence and joined Nico on his side, bumping shoulders. "I like seeing you down here," he said, his voice suddenly lower. "Reminds me of old times."

Nico took an involuntary step back. His eyes darted around, anywhere but at his friend's earnest expression.

Hades offer echoed in his ears.

If he wanted this…

He would only have to give up his soul.

Nico felt his fingernails dig into his flesh. His knuckles hurt from clenching them so tightly.

"Hey," Nico saw Percy's hand raise out of the corner of his eye, as if he were about to touch him.

This. This was why Nico stayed in his quarters, except when he was called on by the royal family. Percy had never had any sense of personal space, or any intuition about how torturous his mere presence could be. Gestures like that meant nothing to him, and everything to…

"Nico!" Heavy footsteps came after the words, and Nico looked up gratefully to see Jason Grace, champion of the Kingdom, run over to them. His eyes were full of understanding Nico really wished they didn't have, but his good timing saved him from the brunt of Nico's wrath.

"Jason." Nico nodded curtly. "I came to see you."

He ignored the disappointment etched onto Percy's face. He mustered the thinnest of smiles. "It was good to see you, Percy."

Percy's hand finally landed on his shoulder. It was warm, comforting, familiar. Nico shrugged it off and tried to pretend he didn't see the hurt that caused. Percy got over it though, waved, and jumped back into the ring.

"Do you want him to think you hate him?" Jason was frowning. He held his gleaming silver helmet under one elbow.

"Yes," Nico muttered. He straightened. "Can you come with me? I need to speak to you."

Apparently, Annabeth was the only one who knew about Percy's memory loss, because Jason did not take the news well. It took minutes of Nico's stoniest glare to get him to understand it wasn't some joke and that he should stop laughing before the sorcerer cursed him into silence.

Finally Jason stopped his snorting laughter. "You're serious?"

Nico nodded. "There's a lake filled with water that can cure amnesia. Hades told me to bring someone with me."

"Whoa. Hades, the sorcerer?" Jason chewed his lip. It had a small scar on it, from when he was little and got an enormous splinter from chewing on a practice sword. It was the only thing marring his otherwise perfect features. His blue eyes were serious under his brief blond hair. "Why is he interested?"

"He's worried the Kingdom will rebel against sorcery if they knew the Council was interfering with personal will."

Jason had his own benefactor on the council – the head of the Council, in fact, Zeus, Lord of Winds and Weather. He had given Jason a blessing, once, for completing a quest and gaining his favor. Now Jason himself had some control over the same elements that Zeus did, even though he had no magic and was not a sorcerer himself.

The point being, Nico knew he had won – Jason would do anything to keep his patron's favor.

"Why did you come to me?" Jason asked.

Nico stiffened. He looked away.

"You know what, nevermind. We'll need to go to King Chiron," Jason cautioned.

Nico's eyes shot back to his face with relief. Jason hadn't made him say it: Jason was his only friend he could ask for help. Waves of gratitude crashed into him. "Excellent. The story will be that I am developing a new recipe for a spell. That is easily close to the truth."

Jason smiled gently at him.

Nico cursed his fickle heart for skipping a beat.

This was why he had chosen Percy first, and not Jason. His darkest secret, that he didn't have one impossible, laughable crush, but two. There were people he liked and couldn't have, and then there were people he liked who wouldn't have him.

The latter had always been more painful.

Nico strode up to the throne confidently when they were finally let into the hall. It was well-known he was a favorite, and in audience with the King was one of the few places he felt comfortable. Giving advice felt much better than taking orders, and when King Chiron did make a request, it was usually necessary. In exchange for those rare occurrences, the King gave him space to work and live, and vast amounts of freedom.

Even if his tower came with an unfortunate ghost problem. But Nico had been working on a solution for that.

"King Chiron," Nico bowed deeply, and Jason did so as well beside him.

"Rise, rise," Chiron waved a hand dismissively. "What is it?"

"A favor to ask," Nico said smoothly. He made the mistake of looking over the King's shoulder. Annabeth stood in the shadows behind the throne, her gaze intense. The sight of her made Nico choke on his words.

"A favor…?" Chiron encouraged.

"A spell I'm working on. A…healing spell. It could restore memories…such as due to concussions or injury in battle…" Nico didn't think he was lying, at least not about the effects. It felt terrible to lie about creating a spell; there was no help for that. "There is an…an ingredient I need, from within the woods."

"So you request time away from the castle," Chiron nodded. "Of course."

"A boon of a companion," Nico gestured to Jason, who gave him an encouraging smile. "It is deep within the Forests, and while I am confident in my abilities…"

Chiron smiled, then flicked his gaze sideways. "You are amenable to this?"

Jason nodded, grinning. "It's been a while since I've had an adventure. The kingdom has been pretty quiet."

"And let's thank the gods for that," Chiron added dryly. "Very well."

Annabeth was positively beaming at him from her place beside the King.

Nico and Jason bowed in tandem, then left in step with one another.

The door to the King's chambers clacked shut behind them.

"Well, well."

Luke Castellan, heir apparent, stood in the outside hallway with his arms crossed. The guards clacked their arms against their metal sides behind them in a show of respect.

"A journey into the forest? To restore memory?"

"Just an experiment I'm working on-" Nico muttered.

"Hm. You know, blessings should not be tampered with. It could incur the wrath of…the givers."

Nico's eyes shot to his face.

"What are you talking about?" Jason's voice was tight. He took a step forward. "What did you do?!"

"What did I do? Are you threatening me, the Prince?" Luke laughed. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Know your place!"

Jason bowed beside him, making Nico's chest hurt. He gritted his teeth.

"Just a friendly warning, from regent to subject." Luke's tone was cold. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my father's counselor." He shot them both a knowing grin, and sauntered past them. The guards opened the doors at their back.

They both practically ran down the hallway. "It was him!" Nico cried. "Annabeth was right. This is bad."

"But good," Jason said, making Nico shoot him a withering look. "Hear me out. Luke won't risk hindering us, or he'll be implicated, and that would implicate the sorceress. She won't take kindly to him ratting her out. We can fix Percy and be done with this."

"You're forgetting the years of Luke's wrath that will come after that," Nico pointed out flatly. "I don't want to be beheaded or worse once he's on the throne."

"That will be years from now! A lot can change."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I don't think the King is having any more children."

"Maybe there will be a battle and -" Jason raised his eyebrows suggestively, but stopped short of actually speaking treason.

It elicited a quiet chuckle from Nico. "If only we could be so lucky." He sighed. "Dire consequences or not, we can't leave Percy like he is. Annabeth's his whole life. And he's hers."

It was like drawing glass shards up his throat to say that.

"Come on, hero," Jason teased. "Go get ready and I'll meet you at noon by the back paths."

"Oh, do you have a quest?" Percy bounded towards them just as Jason and Nico had been about to make way toward the woods. The sun was high in the sky, and the woods beckoned to the east. "Why do you get all the fun?"

"Not fun," Nico corrected.

"Oh, come on!" Percy grimaced. "There hasn't been any excitement around here in forever. Where are you going? If something requires a sorcerer and a knight, maybe it requires two knights?" He looked hopeful.

"Just gathering supplies for my spells," Nico mumbled. "Long journey, really boring."

"Yeah, right. Jason wouldn't be going with you if that was true."

"They're…" Nico really hated playing this card, because he was much stronger than he looked, but so be it. "Heavy supplies. Jason's coming along to carry them."

Percy looked sympathetic. Nico hated himself, and hated Percy a little, too, for believing him. "Well. I'm strong!" He patted his biceps. "How about I go ask King Chiron? I promise, I can pack quickly." He grinned endearingly at them.

Nico turned to Jason imploringly.

"Actually, I think Annabeth was asking for you," Jason said weakly.

It sounded like a blatant lie to Nico's ears, but somehow, Percy bought it. His hopeful expression fell. "The advisor? Why would she ask for me?"

It twisted something in Nico's heart. If he had been in Annabeth's position, his soul would have been crushed. Percy couldn't even believe she wanted to talk to him.

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm sorry but…um, the potion this stuff is for, it will expire if we don't get it by…uh…by sunset two days from now. And it's a two-day journey, round trip."

Percy still looked massively disappointed. "Oh. Well, okay, then. But keep me in mind the next time you need someone to carry your really heavy supplies, all right?" He flashed them both a winning smile, then turned back toward the castle.

Nico let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"It might have been okay if he'd come along," Jason mentioned after he was gone. "Get him better that much quicker?"

Nico shook his head vigorously. "I…it just wouldn't…"

Jason gave him an indecipherable look, then nodded as if he'd answered a question. "I see. Alright then. Let's get going."

They headed into the woods.

They had walked for the better part of the day when the smell of sulfur reached Nico's nose, almost a moment too late. He rammed himself sideways into Jason just as the inferno stream of flame blasted where they had been standing. Jason went flying into the bushes; with a flick of his hand skeletons began climbing out of the nether.

"Dragon!" Nico cried out a belated warning to Jason.

The beast came crashing through the brush into sight. It was young, possibly the Dragon equivalent of a teenager, not small enough to leave alone, but not big as a house yet either.

Jason came rolling out into a crouch.

Nico's skeletons surrounded the Dragon and it turned in a confused circle, not sure what to target. Finally it decided everything should be extra toasty and let out another spurt of flames, shooting them in a circle as it spun. Nico and Jason ducked as the forest around them erupted into fire.

Jason cursed and patted out a patch of hair that had caught a spark. Nico leapt to his feet and muttered spells under his breath until the trees sputtered out.

Just in time for the Dragon to light them on fire again.

Now it was Nico's turn to spit epithets. He repeated his flow of spells and the trees once again went out, only to have the Dragon repeat the process. Jason tried to get a clear shot with his sword, but every time he got near he nearly got fried for dinner.

The Dragon pranced as if it was having the time of its life, crushing the skeleton helpers one by one beneath its clawed feet.

Finally, the fires around them went out and stayed out.

"Got you!" Jason cried, springing forward.

The Dragon, apparently bored, simply launched itself into the air and flew off into the distance.

Nico staggered. Jason was at his side instantly, a shoulder under his arm. "Nico! Did he burn you?"

"No, I'm okay," he tried to wave him off, but Jason ignored him. "Just…had to use a lot of energy keeping that up. What a brat."

Jason chuckled. "I guess that's our cue to set up camp."

They stayed in the charred clearing, which had been conveniently cleared of brush by their new friend. Nico coaxed a pile of kindling back into flame, and he and Jason sat on opposite sides of it as their porridge cooked so that they could keep an eye on the forest behind one another's backs.

Nico tried not to stare at Jason's handsome face, but as usual he lost that battle. Luckily, Jason was preoccupied, staring at the glowing tinder with a thoughtful, far-off expression.

It made Nico jump when he spoke.

"It's nice, isn't it? That we know each other so well we can just sit here?"

Jason met his eyes.

Nico could only nod. It was something he'd always appreciated about Jason, that the knight could be near for companionship, but still leave Nico to his thoughts.

Jason divvied out the porridge, and they passed the rest of the night in companionable silence, until they finally rolled out their mats and went to sleep.

The next day passed uneventfully. Nico was following an old map, so they had to back track a couple times to move around obstacles that hadn't been there before, but that was the bulk of their excitement. They reached the clearing where the lake was marked not long past midday.

"This is it?" Jason asked doubtfully. "Not that I've minded the journey, but why would you need a knight to come with you if this is all it is?"

Nico frowned. The lake in front of them was beautiful, its surface a flawless deep blue. It reflected the clouds in the sky above them. He began drawing utensils out of his pack, a long, sturdy pair of tongs and a glass vial. He approached the lake.

"That would be because of me, I imagine," a booming voice shook the ground and made Nico stumble forward. Jason caught him by the back of his robes before he could pitch into the lake.

Nico and Jason both gaped as an impossibly huge man emerged from behind the cliffs beyond the water.

"My name is Iapetus," he announced, his voice rolling over them like thunder. "And you look like my lunch."

"I don't think so," Jason's voice was grim.

Suddenly, the winds picked up around them. Jason raised his hands, and they lifted him into the sky.

In the air, he took an offensive stance, his sword held to attack.

Nico grinned, and drew the shadows to him. His skeletons climbed out.

Finally, they'd get to have some fun.

The giant grinned back at them, showing a hideous mouth full of pointed teeth. He took swipe at Jason, but it turned out to be a feint; as Jason dodged his other hand came up and knocked him solidly. He went spinning, but managed to right himself over the edge of the forest and come flying back.

Nico took the opportunity to send his army toward Iapetus. They latched onto one meaty leg and began pulling at the knee. Iapetus stumbled, but managed to shake most of them off. They rallied and charged again, just as Jason swooped in for another attack.

Nico drew his black sword from its sheath, becoming Jason's shadow on the ground as they took on the giant in tandem.

"Ah, a real challenge!" Iapetus exclaimed. Nico tripped as the ground shook but regained his footing in time to stab one huge, hairy toe. Iapetus let out a roar.

Jason took the opportunity to jab his sword into one solid ear. Iapetus roared again and stomped.

Nico barely avoided becoming flattened, but the force of the impact sent him flying.

Another roar made him hopeful that perhaps Jason was succeeding without him, but a sudden thump and a groan told him otherwise. Jason had landed in the dirt beside him, shaking his head dazedly. He'd gotten the worse landing of the two of them; he'd tumbled over rocky ground.

Nico mumbled a brief healing spell. It was unfortunately not his forte. There were still deep scratches on the knight's back that bled through his tunic. Nico stood and pulled Jason back to his feet with an apologetic look.

"These waters are too powerful for mortals to wield," Iapetus hollered. "Turn away. Seek your fortunes elsewhere or be destroyed."

"They have my blessing," a sudden clear voice cut through the rumble like a raindrop in water.

"My lady?" The giant's voice was amazingly caught between a question and reverence. He lowered one tremendous foot uncertainly.

Nico stared openmouthed as a woman rose from the lake. She was dry, though, and it left Nico wondering if she lived there, or if she just knew how to put on a good show.

She wore a shimmering blue dress, and her form was like a rainbow through mist in that you knew it was there, and it was beautiful, but it didn't quite seem like you could understand its true form. She beckoned to them with a graceful finger. Sharing a look, Jason and Nico walked hesitantly forward, giving Iapetus a wide berth.

"I am Aphrodite," the woman explained calmly. She inclined her head toward Iapetus. The giant shot a glare that would have incinerated them on the spot if looks could actually kill. He moved to stand by the cliffs, and suddenly Nico realized how they had missed him as his skin seemed to change form and actually become one with the rocks. "I am sorry my guardian gave you trouble. This is unexpected. After all, I gave you a gift." She said it like there was something humorous in her words.

Nico's surprise flowed into anger. Aphrodite was of course on the Council, but he had never met the sorceress in person. "You. You're the reason Percy can't remember he loves Annabeth."

Aphrodite nodded. "And yet, here you are. I wonder why that is? It was your chance to begin something with him."

"Why would you possibly care about our love lives?" He was honestly taken aback.

Instead of answering, she gestured to the lake. "Come. Take what you need."

Warily, he retrieved the vial and tongs from where he had dropped them, and dipped them into the lake. He wiped them off carefully with a cloth that he discarded, then stoppered the bottle.

"I am delighted this was your choice," Aphrodite's tinkling, deceptive laugh broke through the air.

Nico nearly dropped the vial. He managed to slide it into the folds of his cloak. He aimed a glare at the sorceress.

"Ah, tsk, tsk," she smiled beautifully at him. The glamours she wore made it hard to focus on her. "I will not harm you."

He and Jason shared a look. "Why do you have it in for Percy, then? Did Luke put you up to this?"

She gave another laugh. "What, the Prince? As if I would do the bidding of anyone! No, dear boy. I have merely an interest in love, and an interest in magic. My protégé Piper, a friend of yours, has long told me about Percy and Annabeth's love."

"And you wanted to ruin it?" Jason said in disbelief.

"Not permanently." She waved at the lake. "That is why I've allowed you to come here, of course."

"Then why?"

"I wanted to see if I had the power to cast a spell to make one forget what is dearest to them. The most powerful spell in the world. The Council has been squabbling, although I pray you keep that knowledge to yourselves." She gave them a stern look.

"Or risk getting my memory wiped?" Jason muttered. "Yeah, of course. Never heard you say that."

"There's been disagreements over who is really the most powerful sorcerer. I needed to prove to myself, if not to them, that I am the most powerful. And this experiment proves it. A spell that targets specific memory, and the most important?" She laughed again, but this time it sent chills tingling down Nico's spine.

These were the people he wanted to impress? This was the type of life he wanted for himself?

Still, something in her words rang true for him as well. Someday, he wanted to prove that he was the most powerful.

And he would.

"Any chance you can just put Percy back to normal, and save us some trouble?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Ah, no, I regret to say this is the best cure." She gestured to the lake. "And you have my blessing! By all means, restore his memory so that he can get back to his true love." She sighed wistfully.

Nico had heard that the sorceress was love obsessed, and apparently that was the truth. "If you want them to be together, then what was the point of this?"

She beamed enigmatically. "I have a present for you. Come." She waved her hand, and suddenly the three of them were floating. With another gesture they moved forward, over the still, glassy surface of the lake. Nico grabbed the hilt of his sword for comfort and tried not to panic.

On the other side, the lake was hugged by the steep rocky walls of the cliff. Vines hung down its sides. With a flick of Aphrodite's finger, they parted, revealing a spill of water, shooting out from a hole in the rock. "The river Lethe," she commented. "The waters of the lake cleanse it, but it will take the memory of any who touch it at its roots." Another graceful hand gesture, and suddenly she was holding a vial. She handed it to Nico. "Just a drop of this, however, will wipe only part of the memory clean. It leaves the person…impressionable."

Nico stared at her with his mouth open.

"It can convince the most brutal of warriors that they are as gentle as a lamb, for example, with the right type of suggestion at the right time. It would have to be immediately after ingestion, of course."

Another bright smile. She floated them back to the bank. "I hope that makes this journey worth your while."

"Thank you," Nico said, amazed.

She disappeared, and the air smelled pleasantly floral for a moment.

Jason's lips drew up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking she's someone we want to keep on our good side," Nico muttered. But he smiled back at Jason.

He was in fact thinking exactly what he was thinking, and that it involved a certain problematic prince.

They waited by the lake long enough only for Nico to bandage the scrapes on Jason's back and shoulders. The sorcerer's hands ghosted over his friend's tan skin, and he was glad the knight couldn't see the way that they shook.

The trip back was as uneventful as their trip there, and they walked until night fell and it became too dark to see the path. They ate cold cheese and bread and set up camp without a fire. The night was balmy.

Chirping frogs and the curious calls of nocturnal birds surrounded them. Jason had laid his bag so close that Nico could feel the heat radiating between their shoulders. He wanted to turn over so it wouldn't taunt him anymore, but he also didn't want to let Jason know he was bothered.

The knight was often too perceptive.

"I know you're worried about the Prince," Jason's low voice startled him. "But I'm not."

Nico turned slightly, just so he could see Jason's profile staring upward toward the stars beyond the trees.

"Remember when you were creating the anti-poison serum for the King? You asked me to drink a goblet of the strongest poison known to man to test it. And I did. Do you know why?"

"Because you lack a sense of self-preservation?" Nico replied dryly. His heart went thud-thud-thud in his chest. It had nearly killed Nico to ask that of Jason, but if he had tested it on himself there would have been no one else to revive him.

"Because I trust you." Jason's voice held no hesitation. "I have always done what you've asked of me." Suddenly Jason's head turned, and his eyes glittered in the moonlight. Nico stopped breathing. "Did you ever notice?"

"I'm sorry," Nico stuttered. "You didn't have to come. I just don't have anyone else…"

"Is that it, then?" It was so quiet it could have been a breath. "You know I would follow you to the ends of the earth, if you asked it of me."

It was too much. The knighthood extracted loyalty and kindness from its members, and that was all that Jason meant. Nico was sure of it. He was trying to bring Nico into his fold, but his platonic affections were like torture. They were too close to what he actually wanted, and would never be enough.

He panicked at Jason's words. The quest was complete, and Nico was sure that Jason could make his own way back to the castle without incident. He had to leave, right then, or say something he'd regret to the end of his days. There was only one way to really escape. Even though Nico had never tried it, he had watched Hades bend the shadows frequently enough that he knew it could be done. How hard could it be? He yanked hard at the threads of darkness all around them, and pulled.

It was like being turned inside out, but it worked.

Miracle of miracles, it worked.

The shadows closed with a sound like a pop.

With dismay, Nico realized that jumping into the shadows hadn't brought him anywhere but, well, into the shadows.

There was no exit.

Light grey surrounded him. He had to look down at his own pale hands and dark clothes to assure himself that he still had sight.

"Where are we?" A voice breathed in wonderment by his ear.

Nico yelped and spun. Pressure on his back traveled down his shoulders to his arm, and Jason came into view as he pulled himself around Nico's body.

He looked apologetic. "I have a feeling I shouldn't let go of you here. I'm sorry."

"The nether," Nico rasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You started to disappear, so I grabbed you," Jason frowned. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Nico tried to avoid his eyes but couldn't – Jason followed him, keeping the connection open.

"What happened?"

How could Nico possibly answer that?

"I know you like Percy," Jason said suddenly.

"Congratulations," Nico spat.

"So I'm sorry. If…if that's what happened. If it was what I said."

"How touching." A new, yet familiar, voice chimed in.

They both spun toward it.

A dark form smoothed out pitch-colored robes. Hades raised a sharp eyebrow at them, then centered on Nico. Jason's face paled, and Nico knew he fared no better.

"This is my realm," the sorcerer commented. "And you have no training. You could have pulled the fabric of the world apart with your crude attempt." He said it in the same disdainful, bored tone as someone mentioning dust on a shelf. "Tell me, what horror of the forest were you running from to force your hand to do this?"

Nico swallowed.

"I thought not."

"I'm sorry, Lord…"

"Yes, yes." Hades cut him off. "Do not try this again until I can school you, boy." He tilted his head. "And still, you are both alive. Find me when you are done with this venture of yours." He waved a hand, and suddenly they were both tumbling from midair onto the mossy forest floor.

They landed with identical "oomph's". Jason caught himself before he fell over, then grabbed Nico to steady him.

Nico shoved him away hastily.

"What just happened?" Jason demanded.

"I was half-successful at using shadows to travel, and Hades…"

"Not that!" Jason snapped. He gestured between them. "This. Shoving me away. I said I was sorry. I'll be more careful. But you of all people should understand…" His irritation changed to a look closer to sadness.

Nico felt dizzy. What was Jason getting at? Did he somehow figure out Nico's feelings? "Yes, I'm very practiced at keeping my distance," he snapped.

Then rolled what Jason said over in his mind.

He held up a shaky hand. "Can we back up for a moment? Did you just…?"

There was no way he was saying it. He wanted to preserve whatever was left of their friendship.

It couldn't be what it sounded like.

…could it?

"My feelings for Percy," Nico tried again. "Well. He has Annabeth, or he will once we fix him. But did I ever tell you how I came to the castle? He doesn't tell the story a lot. He thinks it would cause me pain and he's right."

Jason looked cautious in the dim light. He shook his head no.

"A Dragon attacked my village. My parents and sister were killed, but the knights came, and Percy pulled me out of my burning home. He was a hero. My hero." Nico shook his head. Jason's expression was horrified. "I thought that maybe if I could be like him, if I could have been like him sooner, maybe I could have saved my family."

"I am so sorry-"

"I'm not telling you this for pity," Nico said gently. "Percy has never stopped looking at me like that, though. Like that little kid he saved. I would never be able to be with him even if he didn't love Annabeth, because of that."

"Percy respects you," Jason disagreed.

Nico shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe. Maybe when I'm around him I feel like that little kid, and that's the problem, then."

Jason ran a hand through his short hair, and looked at him from beneath it. "I don't want to read into what you just told me, but I want to be sure you understand me. I know you, Nico, and sometimes you just hear what you want to."

Nico glared at him. "I do not-"

"I meant what I said. I might not be the hero Percy is, but I will be here for you, any time you ask it of me."

"I appreciate it," Nico said weakly.

Jason gave him a long, calculating look, then sighed. "Let's get back to bed. We have a long walk tomorrow."

Annabeth greeted them upon their return to the castle, looking like she hadn't slept since they left. They explained what they had found, leaving out Aphrodite's involvement, since it was Hades' request that no one know of the Council's involvement. Since it was only his advice that led them to Percy's cure, Nico felt they should honor his wishes.

Nico brought her to his chamber, Jason following for some reason. Annabeth shifted anxiously from foot to foot as he mixed one drop of lake water with a weak tea.

"Give him this," he instructed. "It should work."

Annabeth threw her arms around him, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I am so sorry, Nico, for everything I said-"

"Just go," he said tiredly.

Jason had fallen into his stuffed chair. After she left, he regarded Nico with a careful look. "What exactly did she say?"

Nico only shook his head. "Nothing that wasn't fair." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning to sleep here? Because I'm exhausted."

Jason opened his mouth, then apparently thought better of whatever he was about to say. He stood slowly.

He was almost to the door when Nico's heart nearly leapt out of his throat. Without a quest, they would go back to normal, which meant he needed to find an excuse to see Jason away from anyone else, or they wouldn't see each other for weeks. Luckily, he had not just an excuse, but a reason. "Come back tomorrow," he tried to make himself sound assured, rather than hopeful. "I'll have a tincture for your injuries."

"Just scrapes," Jason shrugged them off, and Nico's stomach sank. "But yeah, sure. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Jason's grin seemed a little thin around the edges too, but Nico couldn't quite place why.

"A shot at true love, wasted," Favonius bemoaned, suddenly shimmering into existence.

"I never had a shot," Nico said tiredly. "Percy would have hated me if he'd ever gotten his memory back."

"Yes, Percy," Favonius mused, and he tsked. "Always Percy, hm?"

Ignoring the ghost, Nico tore off his dirty clothes and climbed into bed. His exhausted mind drifted to sleep within moments.

The next morning, one glance out the window told Nico that the water from Lake Mnemosyne had worked. Percy and Annabeth were strolling arm and arm across the sunlit courtyard, laughing.

Annabeth, seemingly sensing his melancholy stare, glanced up at his window and smiled.

Nico gave a weak wave and retreated.

One down, one to go.

He knew he didn't have much time before Prince Luke took his breakfast in his chambers, so he got to work preparing hot chocolate with the tiniest drop of water from the Lethe. He wanted to err on the side of caution. He might be a terrible person, but Nico couldn't live with himself if he destroyed all of Luke's memories. He would start out small, and if it didn't work, there was always tomorrow.

He brought the drink down just as the maid was bringing up the tray. He gave her a smile and placed the drink on the tray. "Please don't tell the Prince. I heard him coughing, but I'm afraid he wouldn't accept medicine from me."

She looked surprised, but gave him a shy smile in return. "Very well, sir." She went into the Prince's chambers.

There was a brief discussion in the room, and then the maid reappeared. She nodded at him. "I think he likes hot chocolate," she giggled.

Nico forced himself to grin back at her. She disappeared down the hallway. The guards outside his room did their job and ignored him as he waited a few agonizing minutes, then went inside.

Luke was sitting crosslegged on his bed beneath his covers. He was staring in confusion out the window.

"My prince?" Nico said, proud that he didn't choke on the words.

"Ah," Luke frowned. "Nico, is it? You're new here as of…what? Last week? The week before? But what are you doing in my room?"

Nico smiled. He had been at the castle for years. "You asked me here, of course. You have an interest in my work. You said you would give me room and protection, my prince."

"Did I?" Luke frowned. "Yes, of course I did. Forgive me. You are a wonderful asset to this kingdom…aren't you?"

Nico nodded vehemently. "Definitely. Ah, and the knights are deserving of respect, are they not?"

Luke nodded, but looked confused.

"Percy and Annabeth are an admirable example of true love. No one should ever dream of interfering in their relationship."

Luke's forehead wrinkled. "Yes, of course. Who in their right mind would think otherwise?"

"No one should try to break them up," Nico continued.

It was funny, but two days ago, those words would have tasted like sawdust. Now they only left a hint of longing in his throat.

"No, never!" Luke agreed.

"And Jason, ah, Jason is an excellent knight. You are lucky to have him as a friend."

"Yes, of course," Luke repeated. He stared at Nico bemusedly. "I'm sorry, but I'm feeling quite tired. Thank you for visiting, but I think I'll sleep a bit longer."

"Excuse me then, my prince." Nico gave a respectful half bow and swallowed a triumphant smile.

A soft knock came on his chamber door. "Nico?"

Nico shot to his feet as Jason entered the room. He'd regretted inviting Jason back all day. Having Jason over meant having to look at Jason's face, and looking at Jason's face meant that Jason would figure out things. Things like, why is Nico looking at me so intensely? Why is Nico avoiding my eye contact?

Why is Nico treating me like he used to treat Percy?

Nico shoved the tincture into Jason's hand. "That should do it," he said brusquely.

Jason blinked his blue eyes. "Uh. Okay. Thank you. I kind of thought…well, some of these are a little hard to reach." He had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Fine," Nico said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Did the water from the Lethe work?" Jason cleared his throat and asked as Nico carefully unwrapped Jason's bandages.

"Like a charm," Nico grinned. "Only hopefully not like a charm. I hope the effects are permanent. I'm pretty sure he's going to be invested in my work, Percy and Annabeth's relationship, and your well-being. He thinks you're friends."

"As long as that doesn't include hanging out with him," Jason grimaced.

Nico's fingers rubbed the medicine into Jason's skin, and tried to ignore the muscles underneath. He hoped Jason couldn't feel how unsteady his touch was.

He finished reapplying the bandages. "Should be healed in a day, but here." He handed the tincture jar over. Jason took it.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight."

Jason blinked at him. Nico busied himself at his workstation.

Jason left.

Nico slumped forward, putting his forehead in one hand. He drew in a shaky breath.

Another friendship ruined, because he couldn't keep his inappropriate feelings from growing into something wild and untamable.

Suddenly, his door burst back open.

"Nico, this is still bothering me," Jason said, striding into his chamber.

To Nico's dismay, his traitorous cat climbed out from under his bed and rubbed up against Jason's ankles. Jason smiled at it and scratched its bony head as Nico watched, bemused. They had always gotten along, even though a skeleton cat should frighten most sane people and Ella was usually terrified of everyone in return.

Nico backed up until the table was between them. No luck; Jason walked around it.

"Did you really understand what I was trying to say in the forest?" He leveled a probing stare at him.

Nico frowned. "You don't have to clarify anything-"

"I love you," Jason said forcefully. He met Nico's wide-eyed stare with a determined one.

"What?" Nico said tonelessly.

Jason must have seen something in his face, because he smiled, and his frame relaxed. "I have been by your side for years, and it's been torture, watching you pine for someone who isn't me. But you just told me, you never saw a future between you and Percy anyway. So I hope you don't mind that I finally get this off my chest."

"But you're perfect," Nico blurted, bewildered. He gestured to Jason's entire body. "You're – how can you possibly…we've just been friends?"

"How many nights have I stayed up with you? How many times have I brought you food when you forget to eat?" Jason said, still smiling.

"All the time," Nico swayed, and Jason caught his arms, steadying him. "But how can you possibly…"

"Because you're willing to do what you just did for a friend. You dress my wounds! I feel like I can say anything to you. Like I can be myself around you. And you are powerful beyond belief. And other things, which I won't say because I'd rather stay alive." He laughed.

"Things like what?" Nico felt dazed.

"That expression." Jason swooped forward and caught his lips in a kiss.

Suddenly, what Jason was saying crashed into clarity. After a moment of shock Nico grabbed Jason's head, deepening the kiss with his tongue.

Jason laughed into his mouth, then took Nico's lower lip between his teeth.

They broke apart for air far too soon for Nico's taste.

He wanted to demand why Jason didn't tell him sooner, but that would have led to Jason demanding why Nico hadn't told him sooner.

Besides, he knew the answer. He thought Nico only had eyes for Percy.

Nico had been so stupid. He deserved all the pain he'd felt pining away, because he'd apparently inflicted the same on Jason.

Jason ran a hand through Nico's hair, bringing him back to the present.

"We've both been idiots, I guess?" Jason said lightly.

"Only me," Nico breathed. He met Jason's eyes, and for once let his guards down, letting his true emotions shine out in all their painful glory.

He was rewarded by a softening of Jason's expression. It was a look he never thought he'd deserve, and only ever dreamed of seeing trained at him.

"I suppose I'll let you have that," Jason laughed, then pulled him into a hug that Nico returned wholeheartedly.


End file.
